New Year's Wish
by Exotos135
Summary: Lincoln and Stella are in this story, waiting for a shooting star's glory. And you may ask, what's so special about this story here? Well, it's my last story for this year.


**Alright, my dear readers, before we start, I just want to speak to you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **It seems most, or at least some of you, have a dislike for Clyde. And I feel that dislike, is enough to ruin your ride.**

 **Now, I'm not saying that's bad, everybody is rightfully entitled to their opinion. If you still think so, then I say you send them to LoudAutomata16, my sweet little minion.**

 **That was a joke guys, okay? If I didn't make stuff like that, rhyming would take all day.**

 **Anyhow, I've heard your complaints, and I'm happy to say, that right now this story will be Stellacoln all the way!**

 **Yes, everybody's favorite casanova has entered the game!**

 **I'm so excited I even forgot to say his name. -_-**

 **And yes, I know I said in another story I was ending with a cheerful note, but end posting stories right then and there? That, I said not.**

 **So, without further ado, and no more stuff that's expository, let's hope right into this nice little story.**

* * *

Another day, another snow-filled street, where the ice and scenery looked really quite neat. Among this cheerful scenery, however, there was a peculiar sight of two kids, sitting together.

These kids were Stella, the new girl in town, and Lincoln Loud, the boy who knew how to get around.

As in he knew how to get around town, with or without tricks. Just what did you think I meant, you pervy little freak?

"So, here we are," Lincoln said, nervously looking away. "So, how have you been doing today?"

"Lincoln, I'm going to be honest, and I'm going to be frank," Stella said with the strength of a tank. "There's something about our relationship that makes me upset, and it has to do with your friends, I bet!"

"Stella, what do you mean?" the boy asked, thinking there was more than it seemed. "Clyde apologized to you last week's night, and the others apologized the next few days, right?"

"Yes, I know, and I'm happy they apologized, but when I thought about it, that's when I realized!" Stella sighed in frustration. "Them apologizing and them wanting us together has a relation!"

Lincoln tilted his head and leaned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Stella took a deep breath, she had to say it, it was now or never:

"They apologized so the two of us would end up together."

The boy blinked twice, not sure how to take the news. "I'm pretty sure those who believe that are few?"

"Even if that's true, I just feel it's a problem," Stella said, her tone sounding solemn. "I just wish there was some way to get people to stop shipping us all day."

The snow-haired boy hummed, trying to come up with a plan. After all, he was best known as the plan with a man.

Wait, that statement doesn't sound quite right. Well, whatever, we don't have all night-

"Wait, it's going to be a starry night today!" Lincoln exclaimed, now knowing the way. "There might be a chance we'll see a shooting star, and with that we can keep the shippers at bay!"

"Once we see it, we just got to make a wish!" Stella said, realizing the plan's goal. "And once we wish for people to stop shipping us, then that will be all!"

"My plan was to wish for them to cut the shipping a bit," Lincoln answered honestly, making Stella sternly sit. "But we can wish for them to stop, I got no problem with that."

"Okay, but I'll hit you if your opinion changes at the drop of a hat," Stella pouted.

 ** _Later that night, at the Loud House Backyard..._**

Stella and Lincoln rested on the grass, which well somehow soft, yet hard. They were looking at the beautiful starry night sky, looking carefully for the shooting star, for they may only have one try.

"Alright, Lincoln, it's the moment we've been waiting for," Stella said, excited to settle the score. "Once the shooting star flies by, we can say the forced Stellacoln bye-bye!"

"Yeah, I guess we won't hang out after that then, right?" Lincoln asked while looking at the starry night. "It's a bit sad to leave what we could be behind, but as long as you're happy, though, I don't mind."

"Lincoln, I don't hate the fact people ship us together," Stella confessed. "I just think it makes everything way too tense."

"I understand you completely," Lincoln said swiftly. "You're not the first girl people have shipped me with. Ronnie Anne, Cristina, Paige, they shipped them, but none of them were a hit."

Stella looked at the boy after the confession, and she felt a slight bit of tension. Which didn't go away as she asked this:

"If we were to give this a shot, do you think I would be a hit, or a miss?"

"Stella, don't tell me you're changing your mind," Lincoln giggled a bit, feeling a coming bind. "You said you'd hit me if I changed my mind, didn't you?"

Stella blushed. "I can feel conflicted too!"

"Yeah, I was just messing around," Lincoln said, hoping he would come out of this safe and sound. "Anyway, let's get back on track. Just remember, after this, there's no turning back."

Stella nodded and went back to looking at the sky, where she caught a glimpse of a shooting star with her eye! Seeing their chance, the boy and girl clasped their hands and silently wished for something.

Lincoln wished for Luan to stop her April Fools Day plotting.

And Stella? Well, that her wish wasn't for nothing.

Once they finished, Lincoln and Stella opened their eyes and got up. And as they exchanged looks and relieved smiles...

"Hey bro, 'sup?"

The duo turned and saw Luna, one of Lincoln's older sisters, walking to them with her guitar on her hand.

"Sorry for not appearing earlier, but I had to watch the stand," she said. "Anyway, I came here to pick up Stella, as requested by her mother."

It seems the rocker didn't realize she had startled the girl and her brother.

Also, the stand she was talking about was a "hot cream" stand up by the twins. And judging by the overflowing jar of tips, this could be counted as a win.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go home," Stella said. "You don't have to come with me, I can go there alone."

"Wait, Stella, before you go, there's something I want to give you," Lincoln said as he reached for his back. "Now, I didn't have much time to get you something nice, so if you don't like it, cut me some slack..."

The boy handed the girl the gift: One that made the girl's optimism lift. It was nothing extraordinary, just a picture of Lincoln and Stella, smiling without quarry.

"We took this picture a long time ago," Stella remarked. "It was after

"Just one little memory of this crazy year," the boy answered, without hints of a sneer. "A lot of good things and bad things happened to everyone, but hey, at least we had fun."

Stella smiled, and took another look at the starry night.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess you're right."

Stella and Lincoln exchanged smiles, feeling fulfilled all the while. And then Stella went back home, with internal cheers.

For in a few hours, it would be a brand new year.


End file.
